Tarasin
Tarasin Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Tarasin are a tribal Species of omnivorous reptilian humanoids native to Cularin, a predominately tropical world. They inhabit the planet's sprawling jungles and rainforests. Although the Tarasin enjoyed peaceful first contact with Human explorers during the time of the Old Republic, their dealings with offworlders soured when trading companies began plundering Cularin's natural resources, uprooting entire forests. The Tarasin, sensitive to The Force, believed in living harmoniously with the land, rather than exploiting it's bounty as the newcomers did. They fought back with surprising ferocity. A treaty helped avert further bloodshed. A friendship, strained at first, grew as the Tarasin and the outsiders got to know each other and started to pursue their own agendas. As more alien Species arrived on Cularin, the Tarasin worried more about the future of their home. The offworlders built their cities on platforms that rose above the forest canopies, preserving the natural environment while giving the visitors a place to call home. However, the Tarasin denied certain companies access to the planet's resources and were particularly protective of the ch'hala trees that were sacred to their religion. Words escalated into violence. The trading companies decided to send armed troops down with their workers and Droids to avoid losing valuable equipment. Tarasin reprisals were swift and deadly. The Tarasin tribes demonstrated that they could use the technology of their alien adversaries, and their natural abilities with The Force made them devastating in combat. The Jedi refused to intervene in the Tarasin Revolt. The Trade Federation, holding major interests on Cularin, sent War Droids to secure their operations and protect their crews. The Droids interpreted their orders loosely and decimated the nearby Tarasin tribes in a brutal raid. This outrage prompted a series of bloody counterattacks. Ultimately, The Jedi Order felt compelled to intervene and sent two Jedi Consulars to negotiate a new treaty. The Tarasin refused to give in to outsider demands, and after six months of tense negotiations, all sides agreed to an accord called the Cularin Compact, sharply curtailing the outsiders' ability to harm the planet. For their part, the Tarasin struggled to work with offworlders, allowing them to harvest limited resources while protecting the planet's ecological balance. Later years saw many conflicts among the various trading companies and cartels for control of Cularin's resources, but few of these conflicts involved or affected the Tarasin directly. During The Rebellion Era, the Empire seized control of all mining operations on Cularin, but the Imperials did nothing to invite conflict with the Tarasin. The planet had little to offer, and the Imperials regarded the Tarasin as a primitive, backwater Species with little potential. The Tarasin hid their mastery of The Force, and unsubstantiated rumors persisted that at least a handful of Jedi took refuge among the Tarasin after escaping the Jedi Purge. The fall of the Empire spelled the return of the trading cartels, but The New Republic was quick to reinstate the Cularin Compact, ensuring that these companies would not despoil the planet. The Tarasin enjoyed their diplomatic dealings with The New Republic, and a few Force-sensitive Tarasin even expressed interest in joining the New Jedi Order to help repel The Yuuzhan Vong Empire. Most Tarasin dwell in tribal villages. Their tribes, called Irstats, are small (Between thirty and fifty members each) and led by a chieftain (Called the Irstat-Kes), usually the second oldest female in the tribe. They refer to the eldest female in the Irstat simply as "Mother," holding her up as a model of perfection. Tarasin Characteristics Personality: Tarasin are calm, communal, and curious. They fiercely protect their world and its resources, rarely getting violently angry unless their world or their tribes are threatened. Physical Description: The average Tarasin stands 1.6 to 1.7 meters tall and has a body covered with translucent scales. The skin beneath the scales changes color, reflecting the Tarasin's emotional state and enabling it to better camouflage itself. A multicolored "Fan" of thin, scaly flesh spreads out around the Tarasin's head when it is frightened or angered. Age Groups: 'Tarasin age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: 'Cularin, a predomitably tropical world located in The Expansion Region. '''Languages: Tarasin have a rich oral tradition and speak their own language, Tarasinese. Their hunters also use a silent form of communication that relies on their color-changing scales. Example Names: Cryalia, Dariana, Fissona, Meirana, Missira, Neliosa, Viransa, Zyalana. Adventurers: Most Tarasin adventurers are curious about offworlders and new traditions. Scoundrels and Scouts are common, and Force Prodigies often serve as religious leaders. Tarasin Species Traits Tarasin share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Tarasin receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Tarasin are often inquisitive about the world around them, always seeking new answers. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Tarasin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Tarasin have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Cold-Blooded: Tarasin may reroll Survival checks made to endure Extreme Heat, keeping the better of the two results. * Chameleon: A Tarasin can use it's color-changing skin to camouflage itself, to better blend with the environment. A Tarasin may spend a Full-Round Action to Sneak, in which the Tarasin may reroll their Stealth check result, keeping the better of the two results. ** When using Sneak in this manner, a Tarasin may only move at half-speed. * Force Perception: Tarasin may reroll Use the Force checks made to Sense Force, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Tarasinese Silent: A Tarasin's color-changing scales allow it to communicate silently with any other Tarasin within that target's line of sight. Members of other Species may learn to understand Tarasinese Silent, but can never "Speak" it. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Tarasin can speak, read, and both Tarasinese. Additionally, all Tarasin can communicate through Tarasinese Silent (See above). Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Tarasin